


Waiting for You

by Rekall



Category: Clover
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While it snows, Ran waits for Gingetsu to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pengie (pengiesama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/gifts).



Snow fell outside the window, but inside Ran was safe and warm as he stared out at the fluffy white flakes. He could barely remember what snow felt like. It was from a time long ago before he ended up in the cage with A and B. He couldn't remember how long ago it was, time in the cage wasn't normal.

And then B died and he was released from that cage, finding himself free for the first time in who knows how long. It hadn't been snowing then, but all the same, the world had been frightening after being locked away for so long. Gingetsu finding him had been a relief, even if they hadn't gotten off to the best start, but now Ran didn't think he would be able to survive without the other man. His cage now was a warm home, one he never wanted to leave from.

Outside it began getting darker while the snow continued to fall causing Ran to grow concern. It wasn't abnormal for Gingetsu to come home late, sometimes his work kept him away for days at a time, but that morning he had promised Ran that he would be home as soon as possible. With the weather growing bad however, Ran didn't know what would happen; he would hate it if Gingetsu was unable to come home at all.

He thought about calling Gingetsu but quickly discarded that thought with a shake of his head; he didn't want to be a distraction in case Gingetsu was having trouble getting home. Instead, he stood up from his comfortable seat and made his way into the kitchen to make some tea. He needed to keep his mind busy so that he wouldn't be overcome with worry.

While he waited for the water to boil, Ran looked at the dinner he had cooked an hour earlier. Everything would be able to be heated on short notice. He could have gone ahead and eat it since Gingetsu often told him not to wait, but he liked it better to eat with Gingetsu; no matter how long he had to wait.

When the tea was ready, Ran carried the tea cup back into the other room where he returned to the bench seat by the front window. It was the best location to watch and wait for Gingetsu. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Before long, Ran found himself falling asleep. Ran didn't dream often much anymore, back when it was originally decided that he could stay there for good, he often had nightmares of being taken away or A returning to do something bad to Gingetsu. Over time those nightmares had faded and Ran didn't worry about that anymore. That evening however, he did dream but they weren't the nightmares of his past, instead it was a happy dream of being together with Gingetsu, forever.

He awoke sometime later to find Gingetsu leaning over his body. "You're finally home," he sleepily murmured as he rubbed his eyes to wake up.

"You should have gone to bed instead of staying up."

"I'm alright; I was simply bored while waiting." Outside it was still snowing but Ran paid no attention to it now that that Gingetsu was home. The world outside their home was one that he wasn't a part of and now that Gingetsu was home, he could care less about what happened out there.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem," Ran replied while smiling. He didn't want Gingetsu to worry, didn't want him to think that there was anything wrong with their arrangement. "Forget about it and lets eat dinner."

Talk was quiet between them as they ate. They didn't need to talk a lot; they knew each other so well and often know what the other was thinking without words.

"Kazuhiko and Oruha will be over tomorrow," Gingetsu announced afterwards as he cleaned up. It was a fair trade-off since Ran did the rest of the work.

"Good," Ran replied as he took a sip of the fresh tea that he had made. He liked Oruha, he knew she was a one-leaf, he could sense it, although she had no clue about Gingetsu and himself. "Will they be over all day?"

Ran knew that there was a holiday tomorrow, one that allowed both Gingetsu and Kazuhiko to have the day off. He didn't mind if Kazuhiko and Oruha really did spend the day there but he much rather to spend the day with only Gingetsu. It wasn't often they got to spend time together, Gingetsu was always so busy.

"No, just the morning. They have plans for later, but wanted to stop by and say 'hello'."

"That's fine; I'll make sure to make some small cakes before they arrive. They really liked-" Ran cut off as Gingetsu, who was finished cleaning up, hugged him from behind.

"Don't worry about it."

Ran smiled to himself. He knew if he turned and looked Gingetsu's expression would be the same as always, but the tone of his voice told a different story. Ran could tell that Gingetsu wasn't completely happy with playing host to Kazuhiko and Oruha tomorrow, but he'd never come right out and say it. It made Ran happy, knowing that Gingetsu shared his feelings. Their relationship wasn't normal like Kazuhiko's relationship with Oruha, which sometimes met that little things were all that more important.

"It's been a long day," Ran observed with a small, happy sigh. Gingetsu's embrace was so warm; he liked it, it was a far cry from the cold cage where he used to live even though he had A and B for company.

He never wanted the warmth to stop.

Silently they headed towards the bedroom that they shared. "I have something for you," Ran said when they reached there. While Gingetsu sat on the bed, Ran rummaged underneath it before pulling out a wrapped box. "Open it."

Ran nervously sat down next to Gingetsu. It was the first time he had gotten a present for Gingetsu for the holidays. During their first year together, Ran didn't even know such a holiday existed; it wasn't until it was too late when he found out about it.

Inside the box was a hand-knitted scarf made by Ran himself. He had been practicing in secret for the past few months until he was satisfied. "It's been cold lately and you're not very good at taking care of yourself. Kazuhiko got the materials for me and-"

Gingetsu was hugging him again and Ran guess that he liked the present. "You'll get yours tomorrow."

Ran was happy; he never wanted to leave Gingetsu's side. There was so much more than love between them. The next morning, they would wake early for Ran to receive his gift before Kazuhiko and Oruha arrived. They would play the role of a perfect host for an hour before hustling them out the door and then they would spend the day together, simply enjoying the holiday and creating many nice memories.


End file.
